Concert After The Dome
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: Once the dome had risen and the population of Chester's Mill freed, the government give the teen's of the small town ticket's to a Austin Moon concert, where Joe and Norrie are offered backstage passes. After a small fight with his 'girlfriend', Joe head's backstage where he finds the singer changing with Austin inviting the small town boy in.


**Hi guys, J here… this story came to life, while talking to a friend of mine named Eric, who helped a little with both the plot and the story, after we saw a picture that Colin Ford who plays Joe on Under the Dome, posted of him shirtless (the picture for this story is a color fixed version of his image). As we discussed Colin, the conversation slowly moved to Ross Lynch who plays Austin on Austin & Ally, and the idea for this story slowly started to come together. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own either show apply.**

* * *

"Seriously?! We got trapped under a fucking dome and all we get is tickets to some blonde bimbo princess performing… he's not even famous!" said Norrie with a sneer.

"He's not that bad and it's a free concert, why not?" said Joe, the seventeen year old shrugging.

"God! It's like bloody Melanie again… I am your girlfriend! you don't like what I don't like! It's not that hard to understand Joe!" sighed Norrie, for such a hot guy, Joe was slow.

"Excuse me Miss, Sir, Mr. Moon offered these backstage passes with his compliments." A concert tech said politely, walking over to the pair of the Dome survivors.

"Yeah… no… go give them to some girl who hasn't hit puberty yet." declined Norrie.

"Norrie, how many times do you get offered backstage passes? I'll take 'em," said Joe as he took the tickets with a grin.

"You can go yourself then, because I'm going to get a bottle of water… I suggest you think about where you really want to go." said Norrie, turning her back to her boyfriend and walking off.

"I'm sorry about her." said Joe softly as he turned to the concert tech.

"It's fine sir, women aren't used to being told no in relationships, it's good for them to have it done to them." said the concert tech with amused eyes "If would you follow me, I'll take you straight back to Mr. Moon's private dressing room."

"Yeah, some even more than others...uh why are we going to his dressing room?"

"It was Mr. Moon's request."

"Is anyone else coming?" asked a curious Joe, looking around.

"I don't know, I was only given yours and your girlfriend's passes."

"Oh." said Joe before shrugging "Let's go."

"Right this way." said the tech, waving his arm in the general direction of the dressing rooms. After taking a look over at his scowling girlfriend, Joe let the the tech lead him through the jumbled warrens of the stage area backstage to the dressing rooms, the tech knocking on the door twice.

"Mr. Moon, Mr. McAlister is here with his backstage pass, the other pass was rejected." said the concert tech as he held the door open, showing Joe in. Joe walked in finding Austin standing shirtless with the deer in the headlights look.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, I could come back later…"Joe said blushing deeply.

"Nah man it's all good, come on in. it's just us guys." said Austin, the blonde with a slight grin.

"Yeah okay, sure, cool." Joe said shyly looking around the dressing room feeling slightly awkward.

"Look, I can put on a shirt if it makes you more comfortable." said Austin, the blonde chuckling.

"Nah, it's ok, I mean if you're comfortable…" said the seventeen year old country boy awkwardly.

"You could always join me." said Austin, as the chuckle turned into a smirk.

"J-join you?" Joe stammered slightly, eyes going wide. "You mean get shirtless w-with you?"

"Well you could always get naked if you prefer." laughed Austin.

"Um...nah… shirtless is okay i guess." said Joe awkwardly as the country boy slowly removed his long sleeve shirt.

"Wow, country life has been good to you man, look at you!" Austin said his eyes glued to Joe's well-muscled and defined upper body.

"It's okay… trying to put another 15lbs, of muscle on." said Joe awkwardly, a little insecure.

"Dude you really don't need to...may I?" Austin asked as a hand hover above the country boy's chest.

"I guess." said Joe, feeling a little awkward about the blonde singer.

Austin ran his hands over Joe's chest grinning, "What are you talking about, dude this is awesome, mine's nowhere near this nice/"

"C'mon dude, stop lying, yours looks like it was chiselled out of stone" protested Joe.

"No way man, look at yours all tan and buff, mine's all pale and weak, here feel." Austin said as he took Joe's hand and placed it on his chest.

"They feel better than mine…." started Joe, the seventeen year old rubbing the singer's chest, unaware of Austin leaning in until the blonde's lips were on his.

Joe stood shocked until he felt Austin's lips moving against his, the singer's hands pulling them closer, Joe melting into the kiss and returning it with interest. Soon both of their hands were roaming over more than just each other's chests, Joe's winding up tangled in Austin's hair. Austin broke the kiss and slowly led the seventeen year old country boy over to the couch, with their lips quickly reconnecting as their bodies moved around and the singer was lying on top of Joe. The blonde broke the kiss and moved down to plant kisses on the seventeen year old's neck, sucking on the skin gently, before moving up to the country boy's ear.

"You still have too many clothes on country boy...oh and leave the sneakers on…" Austin growled in a husky voice into Joe's ear. Joe's eyes grew wide at the suggestion, moaning deep in his throat as he rolled out from under Austin, shimmying out of his tight jean leaving Joe just in a pair of turquoise blue boxer briefs and large black Air Jordans.

"Your turn," Joe purred with anticipation, the seventeen year olds awkwardly disappearing as the lust rocked through his system.

Austin smirked before the blonde wiggled his butt, pushing down his jeans to reveal pink boxer briefs with white trim, smiling suggestively at Joe before stepping back into a pair of black and white Converse. The underwear and shoes clad boys pushed their lips together again, the pair making out for a few moments before Austin broke the kiss and started planting kisses down Joe's neck and down the seventeen year olds chest. Once Austin reached Joe's chest, the teen singing sensation used his tongue to lick around the tanned country boy's abs, grinning at the slight moans and groans escaping Joe's mouth. Austin moved down until the blonde was over the tenting boxer briefs, with Austin leaning down and nuzzling on the small town boy's fabric covered cock, before licking around the covered length. Joe let out a loud moan as he felt the singer lowered his boxer briefs, with Austin reaching out and grabbing onto the country boy's cock, giving it a few strokes to the pleasure of the seventeen year old boy, which only grew when Austin leaned down and licked the piss slip of Joe's cock.

"Oh god, Austin!" moaned out Joe as the seventeen year old felt the singer's tongue swipe his piss slit. Austin grinned at the sounds of the moan as he took the mushroom head of the country boy's slightly longer cock before beginning to slowly bob up and down on the seventeen year old's cock. As Austin continued to bob on his cock, Joe continued to moan loudly from the feelings rocking through his body and felt the desire to return the pleasure and suck on the singer's cock.

"Turn around" moaned out Joe, with the singer pausing his movement's on the country boy's cock before pulling off and quickly stripping each other of their boxer briefs leaving the pair clad only in their sneakers. Austin got back on top of the country boy, with his cock swinging over the seventeen year olds mouth, who quickly took it into his mouth causing Austin to moan out loudly "MHM! Oh god, Joe!"

After a few more moans, Austin leaned down and took Joe's cock back into his mouth and the pair fell into a rhythm, bobbing up and down on each other's lengths. Joe reached up and took a hold of Austin's cock, pulling it most of the way out of his mouth and focusing on sucking solely on the mushroom head of the singer's cock, while using his hand to stroke the rest of Austin's slightly smaller cock. With another moan around Joe's cock, Austin pulled off and licked down the length of the country boy's cock, and taking Joe's slightly sweaty balls into his mouth and sucking on them gently as Joe's cock pushed against Austin's face and Joe's crotch, halving the singer's vision. He sucked on Joe's balls for a few moments before going back to bobbing on the seventeen year old's cock, with the pair bobbing up and down on each other's cock until both of them heard someone outside the door. As the pair listened to the door knob getting turned slowly, the pair pulled off of each other's cock and quickly moved around so they were sitting next to each other with their hands over their cock, as the door opened.

"Oi! Austin, do you have any salsa, my chips are dry" called out a voice, as Joe and Austin watched on in horror as Austin's red haired best friend walked into the room. Dez paused and looked at the pair sitting on the couch, butt naked with their hands over their crotches to cover their hard-ons before grinning "Ooh! Naked party!"

"Dez!" said Austin, the blonde's voice getting a little high pitched "You should have knocked!"

"Why? It's not like you were banging each other." said Dez laughing.

"_Well not yet"_ thought Joe and Austin with a smirk.

"What if we were?" asked Joe curious.

"Ally would be SO jelly of you." said Dez, as he turned his head in the rough direction of where Ally would be and smiled "So who are you? And have you ever seen a Camel, I have one outside?"

"Uh… I'm Joe… Joe McAlister" said Joe, the seventeen year old not putting his hand out like normal, due to still trying to cover his length "I'm… uh fine about the camel."

"Oh like Mr. Bond, James Bond." grinned Dez, with Austin mentally smacking himself, his friend was a bit of an idiot sometimes "Your loss; I might go show Ally, she LOVES animals… Ooh I could also get some salsa for these chips."

"You go do that…" said Joe awkwardly, his cock lessening from the red haired boy in the room, the seventeen year old wanting Dez to leave so he could continue with the hot blonde.

"Okay then" grinned Dez with a wave as he turned to walk out of the room "See you soon Austie, Mr. Joe, Joe McAlister."

"Finally!" sighed Austin, as the boys uncovered their cocks, when Dez had left the room and shut the door, with the singer jumping off of the couch and moved over to the door.

After locking the door to make sure Dez or anyone else couldn't enter the room again, Austin moved back over to the sofa, sitting down, and pulling Joe into another make out session with Austin pushing his tongue into the fan's mouth and exploring it to the pleasure of the other boy. With their lips attached to each other, Austin pushed Joe back so he was lying on top of each other, with their cocks beginning to rub against the other's, begging for the relief the red haired boy had ruined. The singer slowly began to get a little more aggressive with his grinding against the other boy's cock with Joe moaning into their kiss as he allowed Austin to hump his body. Joe let it go for a while before breaking the kiss with the singer and then rolling them around so he was on top of the singer, with the country boy smashing his lips and roughly kisses Austin, lightly biting the bottom lip of the blonde who moaned into the kiss from a mix of pain and pleasure. Joe broke the kiss and began to kiss the neck of the blonde, Austin continuing to moan as the other boy sucked on his neck, lightly using his teeth to mark the singer as his. Joe then licked up the side of the singer's slightly sweaty face until he reached Austin's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and lightly nibbling on it, before pulling off and whispering lustfully.

"I want to fuck you on every surface in this room." whispered Joe huskily, as the seventeen year old got into the role of dominating the blonde, this was better than doing it with Norrie and Benny, who wanted some lovey dovey romance bull.

Austin could only moan loudly at the thought of Joe fucking him, with the small town boy taking the moan as acceptance as be began to slowly kiss down the defined chest of the singer, until he reached Austin's nipples. Joe took Austin's right nub into his mouth and started to suck on it, using his teeth to lightly graze and twist the nipple before repeating the process on the left side. Joe pulled off of the blonde's nipples and started planting kisses down Austin's six-pac abs until he reached the singer's outie bellybutton, teasing it with his tongue before licking down the snail trail and into the bushy brown pubic hair that surrounded the singer's cock.

"Oh god, yes!" moaned Austin, as Joe moved up the length of his cock and let his tongue swipe across the sensitive piss slit of the blonde. Joe smirked before moving up the defined body of the sensation, using his tongue to tease the chest again until he reached Austin's face.

"Bend over the sofa." said Joe huskily after a quick rough kiss as he climbed off of the sofa.

Joe watched Austin following his orders, with the singer facing the sofa and bending down with hands using the back of the couch to keep him up. Joe feeling his cock throb from the sight of the singer in nothing but a pair of sneakers, bent over the couch. The seventeen year old moved closer to the singer and dropped down onto his knees so his face was in line with the blonde's arse. He reached out and grabbed onto Austin's hips, leaning forward and taking a long lick up the length of the blonde's cock being rewarded with a moan before using the tip of his tongue to tease Austin's hole.

"Oh god, JOE!" the blonde moaned out as he felt the tongue of the seventeen year old hunk teasing the entrance of arse.

Joe grinned at the sounds of the singer's moans, the vocal range of the blonde boy obvious as he continued to moan, with the country boy continued to lap at Austin's hole, enjoying the taste compared to taste of eating out either Norrie or Melanie. Once Austin's hole was coated in his saliva, Joe stood back up and reached down to grab onto his cock, giving it a few strokes before lining it up with the singer's hole, pressing the mushroom head of his cock against the hole, teasing it gently before pushing in.

"Mhm, oh god, Joe!" moaned out Austin loudly, as the singer felt the seventeen year old country boy slide into him.

"God your arse is so tight." moaned Joe, as the country boy enjoyed the feeling of the tight arse squeezing his cock as he pushed in.

Once the seventeen year old was fully inside of the singer, Joe paused his movements in order to let Austin get used to his cock as he continued to enjoy the warmth and tightness, wondering why Benny arse wasn't that tight when he had first fucked his best friend. After Austin's arse relaxed a little, Joe from his position standing behind the singer, began to move in and out of the blonde's arse slowly, enjoying the kink of fucking someone while the pair of them wearing their sneakers and nothing else. As he continued to thrust in and out of the blonde's arse, Joe wrapped an arm around the singer and pulled Austin up to a standing position, with Austin turning his head in order to capture Joe's lips into a heated make out session. As they continued to make out in their standing positon, Joe lowered his hand down and grabbed onto Austin's cock, slowly stroking the singer's cock firmly.

"How about I fuck you rough against the wall?" growled Joe, as the country boy broke the kiss, with Joe taking the feel of Austin's cock throbbing as a yes with the seventeen year old slipping his cock out of the singer.

After a groan from the blonde at the loss of Joe's cock inside of him, the sneaker wearing pair moved to the closest wall, with Joe getting further into his role of dominating the singer by pushing Austin against the wall and slamming into the blonde's warm arse. Austin let out a loud moan of pleasure as the country boy thrust in and out his arse as hard as he could, shocked at the strength and dominance the calm nervous insecure boy that had walked in was showing. Austin turned his head back again so it wasn't pushed against the wall, with Joe quickly pushing his lips against Austin's, lightly biting Austin's bottom lip before pushing his tongue into the blonde's mouth, exploring every part of the singer's mouth.

"Oh fucking god!" screamed out Austin breaking the kiss, as Joe began to roughly ram his cock into the singer's arse, the country boy using the strength from working on the country to fuck Austin as hard as he could.

After a while of thrusting into Austin roughly against the wall, Joe moved them around so the blonde was on his hands and knees on the floor with Joe using the easier position to control the pace and hardness of his thrusts, swapping between slow long strokes to fast rough pounding. Austin's loud moans filled the changing room as his arse was thrusted into by the sexy country boy, who held onto the singer's hips and enjoying the first fuck he had since the night he had gotten drunk with Norrie and Melanie, with the seventeen year old having his first threesome, god Norrie had been bitchy when she had woken up to find him asleep with his cock still buried in Melanie. Joe shrugged his thoughts off of his girlfriend as he went back to focusing on fucking Austin's tight arse, the desire to cum beginning to build up with Joe deciding he wanted to watch the singer as he filled Austin with his load.

"Go and lay down on your back on the couch" said Joe, as the seventeen year old pulled his cock out of Austin, who groaned once again from the loss of the country boy's cock inside of him.

Austin followed the seventeen year olds order and moved back onto the couch, lying down on his back, as Joe crawled on top of him, as the singer and country boy moved into their fourth position. Joe planted his lips on Austin, with the pair making out softly before the country boy broke the kiss, and started to light suck on Austin's neck before internally smirking and biting down on the singer's neck, leaving a hickey on the blonde. Joe continued to kiss down the singer's chiselled chest, enjoying the feel of the rock hard abs and the blonde's snail trail against his tongue. The country boy moved between Austin's legs and raised the blonde singer's legs onto his shoulder's as he reached down to grab onto his cock, lining it up with Austin's hole and pushing back in.

"Mhm!" moaned out Austin, as he felt Joe's cock easing back into him, enjoying the feel of the length of Joe's cock in his arse, with the small town boy beginning to move in and out of the blonde's hole as hard as he could. As he thrust in and out of the singer, Joe leaned down and smashed his lips against Austin's for another rough make out session.

"Oh god, Joe!" moaned out Austin, as the seventeen year old country boy broke their make out session and went back to focusing on moving in and out of the singer as hard as he could.

Joe leaned down and pushed his lips against the singer's with Austin's tongue slipping into Joe's mouth and beginning to explore the country boy's mouth, with Joe's tongue fighting back and working into Austin's mouth, the blonde singer moaning loudly on Joe's tongue as the seventeen year old started to pick up his speed. The pair broke the kiss, with Austin reaching down and grabbing on his slightly smaller shaft, stroking it furiously as the desire to shoot his cum rocked through his body. Austin released another moan as Joe aimed his cock at the blonde's prostate and began to slam into the singer directly ramming against the prostate repeatedly. It didn't take long before Joe looked down and watched the blonde's cock start shooting its load all over Austin's chest, causing the small town boy to release his own moan as he felt Austin's arse tightening around his slightly longer cock.

"I'm going to cum, Austin!" Joe said with a loud moan, as the seventeen year old thrust into the singer as hard as he could, enjoying the tightness of the blonde's arse milking his cock.

"Pull out!" moaned out Austin, with a confused Joe doing what he was told. Austin pushed Joe back a little as he crawled closer to the other boy's cock with Joe moaning loudly as the singer reached down and grabbed onto his cock, jerking it furiously.

"Oh god!" moaned out Joe, as the seventeen year old started shooting his load over the blonde's face covering it with every shot.

Once he had finished shooting his cum over Austin's face, Joe dropped down onto the sofa with the sneaker only clad pair leaning in and sharing some soft kisses, their cum squished between their bodies. After breaking the kiss, the pair cuddled up on the sofa with Joe's arms around the teen singer as they got their breaths back. They laid there cuddling, sharing the occasional soft kiss, they heard someone fiddling with the locked door, the pair panicking when the door was unlocked quickly. As the naked and cum glistened pair watched as the door slowly beginning to open, Austin pushed Joe off of him, with the country boy landing on his arse on the floor.

"What was that for!" complained Joe, as the seventeen year rubbed his arse from the pain of landing on it, with Austin ignoring the question as he heard his best friend's voice..

"I got the salsa!" called out a happy voice as the door fully opened and Dez walked into his best friend's changing room shutting the door behind him, the red haired boy stopping when he saw the pair naked except for their shoes, shrugging it off . "Did you know your door was locked?"

"Uh Dez." said Austin, the cum covered singer looking up at his best friend, who seemed oblivious of Austin and Joe's nudity.

"So can I join you two?" asked Dez ignoring the blonde, with the red haired boy not waiting for an answer and quickly stripping his clothes off, Austin and Joe looking on in shock as Dez slipped his shoes back on before grinning at the naked pair who took in the sight of Dez's naked body, Austin focused on the red pubic hair surrounding his best friend's cock "Sit up twinkle toes."

"Is it always like this?" wondered a shocked Joe from his spot on the floor as he watched the singer sit up to let his best friend sit down next to him, the red haired boy's eyes on the cum running down Austin's body.

"Ooh sauce!" said Dez, as he swipped one of his chips through the cum on his best friend's face, taking a bite of the cum dipped chip as the other boy's shared a look


End file.
